NekoKit 1
by Uchiha-Tora-Shi
Summary: This is another SasuNaru story but it is a song fic mixed with OC's If you wanna be an OC just comment or email me @ or also on DeviantArt Uchiha-Tora-Shi is my DA ID Tora is my Oc and is copywrited by me thank you


{Tora's POV}

There I sat in front of a blushing Sasuke who just won't blink. I smiled a small fanged smile as my whiter tiger tail swayed behind me, and as my white tiger ears twitched little by little on my head. Making my long ice-blue hair move a little. I smiled more as Sasuke blushed a little and looked into my white eyes deeper and deeper.

"Sasuke you do know you are going to lose right?" I said about this staring contest we always have.

"That's because you always cheat Tora-Chan." He said still not blinking. I smirked a sneaky smirk as my tail moved and touched his unmoving black cat tail that was sitting in between us. He blushed and closed his eyes.

"Thats because you make it so easy." I said with a small laugh. Just as me and him heard the front door open. We both look just as Sasuke's older brother walked in. I quickly stood up and blushed a little.

"Itachi-Sama good afternoon." I said with a tiny bow. He looked over at me, and smiled a small smile.

"Well good afternoon Tora." He said looking at me then his little brother. "Sasuke." He said with a small smirk.

"Tora-CHAN brother CHAN!" Sasuke said starting to glare at Itachi.

"Sasuke calm it." I said nudging him. He just looked at me as if disappointed. We both heard Itachi chuckle, and we looked at him as he started to shake his head. I smiled a little and Sasuke just looked mad at my lack of concern.

"Where are my parents?" Itachi asked me and I pointed to the Kitchen.

"Making food." I said looking at the kitchen then back at Itachi. Then I looked at the time and got panicked. "Oh no I need to get Naruto ready for school." I said running out.

-I can't tell ya baby what went wrong  
I can't make you feel what you felt so long ago  
I'll let it show  
I can't give you back what's been hurt  
Heartaches come and go and all that's left are the words  
I can't let go  
If we take some time to think it over baby  
Take some time, let me know  
If you really want to go-

{Sasuke's POV}

I looked at the time and ran upstairs to get ready for school. Knowing I almost missed it by playing with Tora. 'Stupid Tora always taking up my time. Always having soft white eyes and long ice-blue hair.' I thought while I got ready. 'Awwww. I can't stay mad at Tora-Chan.' I sighed as I finally got ready and went downstairs to tell my family bye.

-Don't know what you got till it's gone  
Don't know what it is I did so wrong  
Now I know what I got  
It's just this song  
And it ain't easy to get back  
Takes so long

I can't feel the things that cause you pain  
I can't clear my heart of your love it falls like rain  
Ain't the same  
I hear you calling far away  
Tearing through my soul I just can't take another day  
Who's to blame  
If we take some time to think it over baby  
Take some time let me know  
If you really wanna go-

{Normal POV}

It was quiet no one knew what was about to happen. No one knew there would be less ninjas by the end of the night. No one knew the pain it would cause. No one knew anything about it.

-Don't know what you got till it's gone  
Don't know what it is I did so wrong  
Now I know what I got  
It's just this song  
And it ain't easy to get back  
Takes so long

Do you wanna see me beggin' baby  
Can't you give me just one more day  
Can't you see my heart's been draggin' lately  
I've been lookin' for the words to say-

{Tora POV}

"Naruto don't forget you backpack!" I yelled out at him throwing the back pack to him.

"Right!" He said grabbing it and running off. I laugh at how excited he was to be able to go to school. I looked down the other way to see none other than the Third Hokage coming my way.

"Great," I said to myself closing the door and going to make tea. The tea finished just as there was a knock on the door. I went and opened it with a small smile.

"Great timing old man I just finished the tea." I said steeping away so he could get in the apartment.

"Let's talk." He said walking in, just as I closed the door.

-Later that night- {Tora's POV}

"You should have seen it. It was sooooo cool. Sensei showed us some hand signs for some jutsu and we learned how to throw kunai's." Naruto said. Or should I say re-said for the fifth time since he got home.

"I know Kitsune you told me." I said as my tiger ears started to twitch. I looked out the window and see it was getting darker. I then looked at Naruto and his fox ears lay down on his head as his tail stopped moving. "Bed time." I said picking him up on my back. "I need to go see Sasuke and ask him about his day." I said putting Naruto down. "Sleep tight." I said leaving his room.

I went to the door, got on my shoes and ran to the Uchiha estate. But before I got there I saw Itachi with his katana in anbu gear heading for the front gate. I thought for a minute knowing I give the anbu there assignments and knowing I didn't give Itachi one. He exited the village and I started to run.

-Don't know what you got till it's gone  
Don't know what it is I did so wrong  
Now I know what I got  
It's just this song  
And it ain't easy to get back  
Takes so long-

"Itachi don't leave." I said running up to him. I stopped just before I left the village. Itachi looked back at me with his sharingan eyes and everything went black. Then it was red and black, and I was still in the village just it was a different color. Then I looked in front of me and Itachi was right there.

"I have to Tora-Chan." He said putting his hand on my cheek. "But I'll keep in touch with you I promise." He said with a small smirk.

"You killed your clan didn't you?" I asked guessing before I could see the sad look on all the villagers faces.

"Did your feelings toward me change?" He asked. So I guessed I was right.

"No." I said openly. Felling bad about it instantly but not being able to hide the truth.

"I'll keep in touch as I said before." Itachi said. Kissing me passionately for the first and last time. I kissed back not wanting it to end.

"Watch out for Sasuke for me." He said vanishing. Yet again everything went black and it stayed that way. When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by white walls and white lights. My head was hurting like hell.

Wh...Where am I?" I asked not knowing if anyone was around.

"Tora!" I heard too loudly and grabbed onto my head. "Sorry Tora-Chan." I heard a nervous laugh. I looked over and seen Naruto rubbing the back of his neck.

"Naruto," I said with a small smile.

"Anyways your in the hospital." He said looking sad. "They found you unconscious at the front gate. They say you have a minor concussion." He said looking sad.

"Alright, time to leave." I said sitting up. "Naruto leave so I can get dressed." I said with a reassuring smile. He got up and left with his usual happy grin.

I looked out the window with a sad look as I got dressed. When I left the room Naruto was waiting for me. So I got down on my knees in front of him.

"Naruto go straight home. Don't stop for no one alright. I need to go check something out." I said standing up and now looking down at him.

"Alright." He said running out, and I just poofed away right in front of the Uchiha estate. Where I seen Sasuke looking said, but not crying.

-Don't know what you got till it's gone no  
Don't know what it is I did so wrong  
Now I know what I got  
It's just this song  
And it ain't easy to get back  
Takes so long-

[TBC……maybe]


End file.
